As legalized gaming continues to burgeon around the world, particularly in the. United States, the need for new games of chance likewise proliferates. Indeed, creative minds are utilizing a great deal of energy to develop new wagering games conducive to a casino environment. Unfortunately, to date, a vast majority of the new games have not found their way onto casino floors. The reasons for such failures typically relate to common wagering game shortcomings.
The common shortcomings include, slow pace of play, complex rules, poor player odds and, in some cases, the lack of a significant jackpot or large payout opportunity. Focusing on table games, one discovers that casinos throughout the United States offer a limited choice of the same table games. The limited game choices comprise Blackjack, Craps, Roulette, Carribean Stud® Poker, Let it Ride®, Three Card Poker, Pai Gow Poker, Casino War, Baccarat and others. In addition, many casinos offer variations of the aforementioned games. Even with the limited number of existing table games and ever-increasing pool of new games, casinos have been slow to integrate new table games. As mentioned above, one reason for the slowness has been the lack of viable new table games. A second reason is the increased popularity of electronic wagering games. Based on the popularity of electronic gaming machines, casinos have apportioned a higher percentage of their floor space for electronic gaming machines (naturally less floor space is then apportioned for table games). Of course, in almost all cases, table games can be implemented in an electronic version as well. Thus, a viable table game can also provide a complimentary electronic gaming machine embodiment. 
Obviously, to be successful new table games must avoid the shortcomings set forth above. Moreover, the games must be exciting to play, have simple rules and provide reasonable player odds. It is also beneficial for the games to use common gaming props (e.g., playing cards or dice) and to provide a jackpot or large payout opportunity. In addition, casinos desire new table games which allow their existing tables to be utilized thereby decreasing the costs to the casinos. For example, if a new card game layout can be accommodated by an existing Blackjack table, it is more attractive to the casino.
Thus, there continues to be a need for new wagering games exhibiting the aforementioned characteristics which are implementable in both a live embodiment and electronic gaming machine embodiment.